


Saviour ~ David "Section" Mason and plus size reader fluff

by Indifitel



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops II, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifitel/pseuds/Indifitel
Summary: While waiting in coffee shop for your boyfriend David, you are attacked by some stranger girl





	Saviour ~ David "Section" Mason and plus size reader fluff

**Author's Note:**

> You are perfect just the way you are!!  
> Enjoy! :)

Sitting at the table in coffe shop and drinking your favourite drink while you are waiting for your boyfriend David to come. You're going to see him after long 2 months. His job wasn't easy as lieutenant commander and his presence was required especially now with the dangerous terrorist Raul Menendez.

You are wearing a high waisted jeans, that hugged your hips perfectly and crop top which is showing your belly a little. It's David favourite outfit. He loves and treasures your body like a goddess. His favourite thing is leaving hickeys all over your thick thighs. 

You are interrupted from daydreaming when a by your table is standing skinny girl, clears her throat and says " You shouldn't wear this top, is even the right size? It doesn't cover your stomach and you should lose some weight honey, you will never have a boyfriend looking like this" she laughs and motions with her hands at your body. Everyone that is present at the coffee is silent but shooting disgusting looks on their faces towards the rude girl.

Her words are like knife through your heart but you will never show the hurt on your face. As you are ready to defend yourself, a commanding voice stops you from doing that " Pardon miss" Turning around, she is meet with 6'1 tall man, your David. She is small comparing to him " This beautiful lady right here, that you insulted for no reason, she got a boyfriend looking like this. Like a goddess, that she is and her boyfriend loves her body. Oh yeah I am the boyfriend, honey." He spat the last word with disgust.

If the looks could kill, she would be dead. She is too scared to say anything. "And this outfit?" Looking at you with hungry eyes and you returning a smirk " it makes me hard and as soon as we got home, I'm going to spent hours ravishing her body while you will be at home crying for being alone and miserable". 

And with that she takes her stuff and leaves the coffee shop. Everyone was applauding David but his attention is on you as he sits next to you, cupping your cheeks and pecks your lips after every word coming from his mouth " You are perfect and most beautiful woman on the world" You are grinning like a fool at him, he definetly is your saviour, protector, making you feel worth "I love you David Mason" smiling lovingly at your face he replies "I love you too" this time kissing you deeply. Breaking the kiss, you whisper in his ear "I have a new lingerie on" looking Into his eyes you give him a wink as he inhales.  
Tonight is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? If there is any grammar mistake, please let me know.


End file.
